


The sky looks like freedom

by Origamibird



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Memoraven, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Multi, OT3, Or however you call this ship, POV John Murphy (The 100), Pansexual Emori, memorven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamibird/pseuds/Origamibird
Summary: When John Murphy meets two girls on the street, he doesn't expect to fall in love with both of them.
Relationships: Emori & John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Emori/Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The sky looks like freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic with these three in this fandom, so they're maybe a bit OOC. I'm not a native English speaker and I apologise for any mistakes I made. 
> 
> And I also put a minor trigger warning here for drugs and alcohol (even if it's just mentioned in the beginning)

Murphy is drinking a beer with Bellamy, Jasper and Monty when he sees them walking down the street.

He and Bellamy are good friends, Monty is nice too but he has no contact with Jasper. The younger boy is just spending time with them because he's Monty’s best friend and deals with drugs. Not that Murphy takes them. He knows too well what they did with his mom. But Monty does and so the two boys are often with Bellamy and Murphy somewhere, drinking a beer and talking about girls, boys and how complicated life is. 

The first think Murphy notices aren't the crutches the girl on the left side uses, it’s the tattoo the girl on the right side has on her face. She’s a bit smaller than the girl to her right, wears her hair in open waves, which are falling over her shoulders and is wearing a dark blue hoodie, while the hair of the other girl is in a ponytail. Ponytail is wearing a red jacket which looks pretty good on her. Face tattoo is holding her upper arm with her right hand and they’re looking at each other. It seems a bit like they are a couple, but they could also just be best friends. Face tattoo and her “girlfriend” are walking past Murphy’s group, a bit slowly because of Ponytails leg. 

Murphy is starring after them, wondering, which one of them is the hotter one. “Hey, Murph!” Says Bellamy and distracts Murphy from the girls. “What?” Murphy asks, a bit annoyed. Hell, why couldn't he just watch them? Well, it doesn't matter now, Murphy thinks, because the girls passed by and he couldn't see them anymore. 

He turns his attention again towards his beer and asks Bellamy: “And, how is it going between you and Clarke?” 

~~~

The next time, Murphy sees Face tattoo again is three weeks later. This time, he’s walking with Bellamy and Clarke past Sinclair’s garage. Bellamy started dating Clarke a week ago, Murphy feels a bit like the third weel. 

When they pass the garage, Bellamy looks at Clarke and asks: “Isn't this the garage were Raven works?” Clarke nods. “Yeah, she used to ,but is off-work for a few months, my mom told me. She had an accident and can’t work right now.” 

Before Muphy can make a connection to Ponytail, he sees a familiar face tattoo on the other side of the street. The girl walks out of Sinclair’s garage, her face is a bit dirty and she looks tired. When she steps past them, Clarke waves a hand at her and asks: “Hey, Emori, hows Raven?” 

Murphy makes a note in his mind, Emori. He likes her name, it sounds a bit like freedom. The girl walks to Clarke and smiles. “She gets better, I hope she can go back to work in the next few weeks.” Clarke nods. “That sounds good she must hate it to stay at home all the time.” Emori sighs. “Yeah, she can't wait to go back to work.” “Greet her from me, okay?” Clarke says and they continue walking down the street. Murphy looks at Clarke. “Are Emori and Raven friends?” He asks. “They’re girlfriends,” Clarke answers. “They got together almost a year ago.” 

~~~

Murphy tries to forget Emori and Raven, but every time, he thinks they're out of his mind, someone or something brings them back. Today he’s on his way to work and drives past Sinclair's garage when he sees Raven walking to a car standing in front of the garage. Today she only uses one crutch, a brace on her left leg. Murphy moved his eyes back to the street and tries not to think about Raven the rest of the day. 

~~~

Four days later, Clarke has the idea to invite Emori, Raven, Bellamy and Murphy for a movie night. All of them are coming. Murphy is a bit nervous (what the hell is wrong with him?) until Emori and Raven are showing up. 

Emori is the first one who introduces herself to him. “I’m Emori, Clarke already told me some stories about you.” She says and Murphy asks himself what kind of stories Clarke told her. Shortly after that Raven comes to them, still holding a crutch in her left hand. “Raven,” she says shortly and holds her right hand in his direction. 

“Murphy,” he tells them and takes Raven's hand. Her skin ist soft and he presses slightly until she takes her hand back. “Thought your name’s John,” Emori says. “My name is John. John Murphy. But you can call me by my last name.” Raven says: “okay, Murphy,” while Emori forms recklessly the words: “Okay, John.” 

Murphy smiles at them. “Okay, let's go watch the movie, we should move before Clarke and Bellamy start watching the movie without us, right?” 

~~~ 

“You are working at the same place?” Murphy asks. 

He decided two days ago at Clarke’s movie night to ask Emori to hang a bit out and she told him she would take her girlfriend with her. Murphy had no problems with that and now they're sitting on a bench in the park and talking a bit. Raven told him before they went anywhere that she wouldn't walk too far, so they decided to go to the park which was only a few minutes away from where they met. 

“Yeah, Emori started working in the garage a few months after me, that's how we met. We started dating a year ago,” she smiles at Emori. “Are you both gay?” Murphy asks and hopes, his question doesn't sound too interested. 

“I’m pansexual and this girl here is bi,” Emori answers with a grin. “And you, John?” 

“I’m straight, but always open for something new,” he answers truthfully. He remembers the night when he and Bellamy slept with each other. It was not bad, but he likes girls more. 

Raven grabs Emori’s hand and smiles. “That means you had had at least something with one guy.” Murphy gazes at her amd smiles. “Maybe. But I like girls more.” 

They’re talking for almost an hour, then Emori and Raven are going home. They moved in together four months ago, Emori told him, just a few weeks before Raven’s accident. When he’s in his apartment, he finds a little note in his jeans pocket, a piece of paper with a number on it. 

~~~ 

J. Murphy: Hi, Emori?

Emori: Yeah how did you know the number is not Raven’s?

J. Murphy: Idk but you look more like the type of girl who just puts a guy her phone number in his pocket without him noticing it. 

Emori: u r smart, Raven likes you btw. She likes almost everyone whos smart. 

J. Murphy: So you're smart too? 

Emori: why would she date me? 

Emori: u want to visit us? Ravens bored, and she likes u i think. 

J. Murphy: You think? 

Emori: okay i know

Emori: i send u the address ok? Were all day at home tomorrow. 

~~~

When Murphy arrives at the apartment which is Emori and Raven’s, he rings and Emori opens the door after a few moments. “Hey, come in, we ordered some pizzas. Are you hungry?” Murphy smiles and hugs Emori. “Hey, yes, of course, I had no lunch today.” 

“Can I have a hug too?” Raven asks and walks slowly towards them. Murphy isn't sure if she means him or Emori but hugs her anyway. After that, Emori kisses her girlfriend and grabs her hand. “Let’s go to the living room, okay?” Emori suggests. Raven seems a bit relieved about the fact that she can sit down and Murphy looks at some photos on the wall. Most of them are with Emori and Raven, on one of them is Clarke and of two others a girl he doesn't know. 

“I can start working full-time again next week,” Raven tells him. Murphy hits her soft on her upper arm. “Nice, he says. After a few seconds, he adds: “and your leg is...?” Raven twists her mouth and says: “is not going to be better. Looks like I can’t walk without this thing.” Raven points at her brace. 

Murphy sighs. “Life sucks.” “Life sucks,” Emori says in an agreeing tone and Raven interlace her fingers with Emori’s. 

Murphy tells them a bit about his work as a chef and Emori and Raven telling him in an agreeing tone that he should cook something when they meet again because neither of them can cook properly. 

“Well, that explains why you ordered pizza, right?” Murphy says sarcastically and the girls laugh at his joke. 

~~~

The next time they meet it’s Saturday and Murphy cooks in Emori and Raven‘s kitchen. He decides to make something simple, pasta with pesto, and the girls eat so fast, that their plates are empty within minutes. Murphy smiles at the thought that they like his food. 

After their lunch, Emori whispers in his ear: “Did you watched Harry Potter? I’ve tried to convince Raven to watch at least the first movie but until now she was too stubborn. Maybe we two together..?” Murphy smiles. It’s already a few years ago that he watched the movies but he nods and turns to Raven who’s sitting on the couch, her brace lying on the floor beside her. 

“Raven, Emori wants to watch Harry Potter and I can tell you, that you have to watch the movies, okay?” Raven sighs and yells: “No way, I'm never going to watch this fantasy shit!” 

“Did you ever tried? Because if you ever actually watched a minute of one of the movies you wouldn't call it “fantasy shit” and I'm sure you'll like it, okay?” Murphy tells her. 

Emori gazes with a “there is no way we watch this movie not” look at Raven and the other girl sighs. “Okay, but if I don't like the first movie, we don't watch the others,” she tells them. Emori and Murphy look at each other with a grin. 

After they watched the first Harry Potter movie, Raven wants to watch the next. “I told you!” Emori says to her girlfriend and can't stop herself from boxing her in her shoulder. “Hey, calm down Emori, you two win, Harry Potter isn't “fantasy shit,” okay?” 

They start the next movie but Murphy is distracted by Raven’s eyelashes and her smile. 

“I, Uhm, can I have something to drink?” Murphy asks in the middle of the movie. Emori stands up. “Come with me, I'll look at what we have and you can decide, okay?” Murphy nods, presses the stop button and goes behind Emori into the kitchen. “Okay John, we have water, of course, coke and-” 

“Emori, one question;” Murphy says without thinking. Fuck. “Yes?” Emori turns towards him. “Can I- can I kiss Raven or..?” Murphy looks nervous at his hands. Damn. How did that sound? “You can, but at first you have to kiss me, okay? She has by the way a little crush on you,” Emori says and takes a step towards him. “Uhm-” Murphy says. He lowers his head to Emori’s and places a kiss on her lips. It feels good. Damn good. 

“Wow, I-” he says. “John, I thought you were a bad kisser,” Emori jokes. “Let’s go back.” Murphy gabs the glass water Emori puts on the kitchen table and follows her back to the living room where Raven checks some messages on her phone.

“Hey, Raven!” Emori says to her and the girl with the ponytail looks up. “Hm? Can we continue?” She looks at Murphy. “Why did you took so long? Don't tell me, you two kissed without me!” she says offended but starts laughing a few seconds later. 

Murphy lowers himself to the couch. “Well, yes, we kissed, and I ask you if you want to kiss me too,” he says. Raven looks at Emori. “Finally, took you long enough,” she tells her girlfriend and puts a hand on Murphy’s neck. She pulls him to her and places a kiss on his mouth. 

Emori starts grinning when Murphy pulles his head back and lookes at her. “See, Raven? Told you, he likes you.” Murphy stares at Raven. “Wait, since when..?” Raven looks happy at him and says: “I think when we first met, remember? You, Bellamy and your friends spent time together and Emori and I walked past you.” Murphy looks at Emori: “And you are okay with that?” 

She wraps an arm around Raven. “Hey, you are hot, okay? And I like you, so I told Raven if you want, we could try, to be in a relationship with you.” Murphy thinks about it. Yeah, why not? He grabs one of Raven’s hands. “I would like to try, I mean, with both of you,” Emori jumps to him and hugs him. “Thanks, John.” then Raven kisses Emori and Murphy smiles.


End file.
